Canterella
by StarblissSong
Summary: Canterella is a drug that can be use to knock one out for hours on end. Some may use it on others to have their way with them. Silver lusts madly for Blaze. Will he use the Canterella to fulfill his desire? WARNING: CHARS MAY BE OOC! REALLY SORRY!


**PLEASE READ! **

**I WASN'T VERY SURE OF THE RATING THAT I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THIS STORY SINCE IT IS VERY SUGGESTIVE BUT THERE IS NO STRONG LANGUAGE OR ACTUAL SCENES OF WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT! PLEASE, IF YOU THINK THAT THIS SHOULD BE RATED "M" THEN TELL ME! I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO RATE THIS!** **This story is based off of the Vocaloid PV "Canterella". I do not own the story line or the lyrics. They were directly copied from **_soundares , ninjawolves _and_ Zumux3 _**on Youtube! I do not take any credit in the making of the lyrics, so please thank them! For those who don't know what "Canterella" is: "**Cantarella was most probably a variation of arsenic used by Pope Alexander VI, Rodrigo Borgia, to poison his victims. The Borgia family were allegedly masters of the use of poison in political assassinations." **So basically it is a drug that is capable of knocking a person out for 4 hours with no detectable pulse. This story follows the tale of Silver the hedgehog, a wealthy adolescence who has been smitten by Blaze the Cat. If you do not support SilverxBlaze then please do not read this. Thank you. And Finally, Silver and Blaze are property of SEGA. I do not own them. The only thing that I own is this story, not the characters, idea, lyrics or the Vocaloid PV. If you have the chance, please go check it out on Youtube! Just search "Canterella" and click on the KaitoXMiku one or the LenXRin one...but this story is more based on the KaitoXMiku version. Please Google "Vocaloid" if you don't know what Vocaloids are...and ENJOY! **_And ahem....review please? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Blaze, Blaze the cat.

My heart yearns for that girl.

Whenever I see her, my heart burns with desire. She is a rose among weeds, the sun in the sky.

I want her.

My soul is alit with burning lust for her. Ever since we were little, I have always eyed her. We have been very close for years. She was like a sister to me. We lived in the same house for almost all of our childhood. Yes, we have been very close.

Almost too close for comfort.

How much I wanted her then.

And how much more I want her now.

"_Staring back at you  
Staring back at me  
Inside of our own closed off world  
Acting oblivious  
But yet we both pretend  
That our intoxication might be sensed"_

Canterella.

I could use it.

And have my way with her.

It was a drug that could knock one out for hours on end.

It was perfect.

She would be mine.

_"As time passed by  
I feel that my heart  
Must keep hidden  
So I may approach  
I heave a sigh  
Because around you  
I feel far from myself"_

I ran into my ballroom.

Being very close to the stairs.

My bedroom door lay wide open.

My plan is set.

Hastily preparing my trap, I poured two glasses of red wine.

One of them pure, the other, not.

I pour the whole bottle of Canterella in the cup. I readied the table.

For tonight, she was coming to visit.

And tonight,

She would be mine – forever.

I wait, sitting comfortably in my chair, piercing the clock with my eyes.

The clock rang, ten times.

_10:00 PM_

Outside the windows, the sky darkens.

Emitting a feeling of…evil.

But of course,

This feeling reflected

In my grin._  
_  
_"In my ordinary love, my heart pounds  
And I,  
Will set up my trap for you  
Even though I'm eagerly watching  
After you  
I won't leave any trace"_

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the doors.

In walks –

Blaze.

She looks like a goddess.

Her hips swayed as she walked over,

Daintily.

She eyed the room and the windows.

Wary

Her eyes alert

As if knowing,

Yet,

She doesn't show any alarm.

She walks over.

Stands by the chair

And smiles brightly at me

I feel my face flush.

I make my way over to her,

Kneel to the ground

And kiss her tender gloved hand.

I feel my heart

Pounding with each move I make.

"_Things are not this clear  
My words seem all sincere  
And you begin letting your guard down_"

She sits in the chair, lightly

While I push her in

She whispers softly,

"Thank you."

I sit back down into my chair

I stare at her,

Letting my eyes soak up every part of her being.

She looks

Delicious.

Her luscious lips

Fragrant fur

Flawless body

Amber eyes

Her dress wrapping tightly around her

The feeling of ecstasy

Rising with each passing moment.

"_There's something you should know  
About this deep drug  
You thought you could drink it down"  
_

I raise my glass

High

Waiting,

Her glass meeting mine

_Clang_

I indulge my cup

She hesitates

Bringing the glass to her lips

Sipping only enough to

Change her expression.

Her head and eyes

Droop slightly

She holds her forehead

Both hands clutching fur

Wincing in pain.

She looks at me

Eyes pleading

I smirk evilly.

Amber eyes widen,

She shoots up

And tries to run.

But there is no place to run.

No place to hide

She can't escape.

She feels weak,

Legs shaking

Seconds ticking by

Counting down the time

Her body becoming more and more helpless

She takes a few steps

And falls.

Her limp body

Now in my possession.

"_Rusting from time  
The chains fall apart  
You run away  
With no place to go  
The seconds  
Echo by  
The more you try to fight_"

The moonlight reflects

On her lavender fur

As I carry her upward

Toward the open bedroom.

I lay her gently

On my bed

My eyes scanning her figure

My heart was pounding loudly

My body quivering

I caress

Her soft pearl muzzle

And wipe the hair out of her face

Was I really going to do this?

Doubt filled my mind

Fear supporting doubt

I looked down at her

She looked so peaceful

So angelic

All of a sudden

Nostalgia flows

My mind

Reenacting

The blissful scene

In the meadow

Long ago

We were young

I, sitting on the soft grass

My eyes

Watching her

Innocently picking flowers

Bright red and pink roses

Wound up into a bouquet

Hastily,

Hands bleeding slightly

She runs over to me

Beaming brightly

And hands over the bundle

Like the sun and stars

In one beautiful package

She hugs me tightly

And thanks me for accompanying her

She never once complained of her injuries

She never frowned that day

She was filled with joy

Because of

Me.

_"Let me just say, inside of you, I see  
Myself  
Hiding in your memories  
To be linked with the scent of your sweat  
I might  
Merely be affected"_

I awaken

From the memory

And realize

My eyes

Are hot and blurry

A single tear escapes

Landing on

Her cheek.

My heart burned

With regret

And sorrow

I cry

And scream

The name of my love

The name of the one

Who I was to do wrong

The one

Who has done this to me.

And caused me this much pain.

But I could never

Think less of her

I could never

Think badly of her

For

She is my true

Love.

"_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I  
Will set up my trap for you  
Even though I'm after you, all I hear..._

_"Please capture me""_

_  
_Her eyes flutter open

Knowing

Sweetly smiling

But how?

The Canterella

Should have left her out

For hours

How?

My face flushed

Eyes averted

Head facing

Away from her

Shame

And regret

Plaster my expression

She reaches up

Warm gentle hands

Cupping my face

My tears stop

Instantaneously

I look at her

Confused and shocked

She looks back

Eyes resting upon my face

Not one surprised

Not one shocked

Warm sweet breath

Trailing my face

Whispering

"Come capture me, Silver."

My heart burst

With lust and love

I gave in

I could no longer hold back

I passionately pressed

Her lips upon mine

And held her waist.

Her warm, soft arms

Trailing up my neck.

And holding on

Tightly

She kissed me

With such a force

She was definitely

Not holding back.

Minutes tugged by

Seconds ticked on

Both of us broke free

Gasping for air.

She playfully, but menacingly

Pushed me onto the bed

And let her feelings

And mine

Take over

For the night.

"_Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself  
Hiding in your memories  
To be linked with the scent of your sweat  
I might merely be affected"_.

**FIN**


End file.
